Sanada's Ambition
by White Azalea
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang kunoichi terbaik Konoha tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan misi cukup penting dari Hokagenya. Menjadi ninja pribadi seorang Yukimura Sanada! Seorang samurai hebat yang kelak meneruskan klan Sanada memintanya menjadi ninja pribadinya? Astaga, yang benar saja! / For #YamanakaNearandFar / For #CPC2016
Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang kunoichi terbaik Konoha tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan misi cukup penting dari Hokagenya. Ia terbelalak kala Hokage pirang yang merupakan rekannya selama di akademi itu menyampaikan misi tersebut padanya. Menjadi ninja pribadi seorang Yukimura Sanada! Seorang samurai hebat yang kelak meneruskan klan Sanada memintanya menjadi ninja pribadinya? Astaga, yang benar saja?!

.

.

.

 **Sanada's Ambition**

[ **Naruto** x **Sengoku Musou/Samurai Warrior** ]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto x Koei Animation

 **#YamanakaNearandFar**

.

.

.

 **[01. Duty]**

 **.**

Tersebutlah Nobuyuki Sanada dan adiknya, Yukimura Sanada. Pemilik kastil Ueda dan penerus klan Sanada yang terkenal dengan kemampuan mereka sebagai samurai yang tidak hanya mahir menggunakan pedang namun juga menguasai tombak yang turun-temurun dimiliki klan Sanada.

Kunoichi serba ungu itu menghela napas sesampainya di kastil Ueda milik Sanada bersaudara. Dirinya disambut dengan baik oleh penduduk sekitar ketika memerlihatkan _hitai ate_ dan memerkenalkan dirinya. Dia agak gugup masuk ke kastil Ueda, mengingat kastil itu adalah milik seorang pemimpin klan Sanada yang cukup berpengaruh di negeri itu. Ino langsung digiring masuk ke sebuah ruangan cukup besar di dalam kastil untuk bertemu sang tuan rumah.

Nobuyuki Sanada mengembangkan senyumannya pada kunoichi serba ungu itu, lantas mempersilahkan Ino duduk di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di kastil Ueda, nona Yamanaka. Terimakasih sudah memenuhi permintaan adikku yang menginginkanmu menjadi ninja pribadinya. Setelah perjalanan panjang dari Konoha kemari, buatlah dirimu nyaman dan anggap di sini adalah kediamanmu sendiri." Sambut sulung Sanada setelah Ino memersembahkan _saikeirei_ -nya pada Nobuyuki.

Ino tersenyum, "terimakasih atas sambutan yang menyenangkan, Nobuyuki-sama." Sejurus kemudian Ino mengrenyit. Kemanakah si bungsu Sanada yang memintanya menjadi ninja pribadinya tersebut? Nobuyuki paham dengan sikap Ino yang terlihat kebingungan lantas terkekeh.

"Kau mencari adikku, bukan?" Tanya Nobuyuki.

"A-ah benar, Nobuyuki-sama." Ino kembali memberi _saikeirei_ nya pada sang pemilik kastil, "saya sudah bertemu dengan anda tapi belum bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelak akan memberikan saya perintah."

"Mencariku, eh?" Baritone itu menginterupsi percakapan atara Ino dengan Nobuyuki. "Maafkan, aku terlambat. Banyak hal yang harus kuurus." Ujar pemuda berikat kepala berlambang enam koin khas klan Sanada.

Nobuyuki menghela napas pelan, "akhirnya kau datang juga. Ino perkenalkan ini adikku, Yukimura Sanada. Dan Yukimura, gadis ini adalah Ino Yamanaka, seorang kunoichi dari Konoha yang kau minta untuk menjadi ninja pribadimu."

Kunoichi Konoha itupun memberi _saikeirei_ nya pada Yukimura. Seulas senyum nampak pada Sanada muda itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ino. Kuharap kau dapat kuandalakan." Yukimura membalas _saikeirei_ sang gadis.

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin yang saya bisa."

.

 **[02. Courage]**

.

Cukup lama Ino menjadi ninja pribadi Yukimura Sanada. Ia menjadi tahu banyak hal mengenai Sanada bungsu tersebut. Mulai dari Yukimura yang sangat mencintai kakaknya dan ingin meneruskan klan Sanada, Yukimura yang sangat setia dengan pemimpin pasukan perang yang diikutinya, Yukimura yang senang berlatih dengan tombak kesayangannya setiap sore di tengah hutan Ueda, dan banyak hal lainnya yang Ia tahu dikarenakan ia selalu memerhatikan si bungsu Sanada tersebut. Memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk terus memerhatikan Yukimura. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga bertugas untuk memberikan kabar apapun mengenai perkembangan perang yang diadakan di tempat lain, perkembangan musuh mereka, atau bahkan menyelinap menjadi mata-mata di sarang musuh. Ino sejujurnya sangat menikmati pekerjaannya.

Sore itu, Yukimura berhenti berlatih lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ino yang tengah memerhatikan sang majikan di atas pohon seperti biasa mendadak heran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bungsu Sanada tersebut. Baru saja akan menghampiri sang majikan, Yukimura justru menoleh ke arahnya dan mengajaknya berjalan sebentar mengitari hutan Ueda.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa gerangan yang membuat anda terlihat gundah Yukimura-sama?" Tanya Ino _straight forward_.

Yukimura mengrenyit, "dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sedang gundah?" Ino tersenyum.

"Karena biasanya anda akan berlatih terus menerus hingga malam larut. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Anda justru berhenti sebelum matahari terbenam." Terang Ino

Sang Sanada bungsu itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ragu."

Ino menoleh ke arah sang majikan, "apakah yang membuat anda ragu itu, Yukimura-sama?"

"Aku ..." Yukimura menarik napas berat sebelum akhirnya meneruskan perkataannya, "aku ingin bergabung dengan tuan Hideyori Toyotomi di Utara. Aku ingin menjadi pasukannya agar dapat memertahankan klanku suatu hari nanti."

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya mengganjal di hati anda, Yukimura-sama?"

"Aku tidak tega membiarkan kakakku sendiri berada di kastil ini. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya melindungi kastil ini. Tapi pasukan yang kami miliki tidak cukup untuk membuat kami memperluas wilayah dan merebut kastil lain dalam upaya meneruskan klan kami." Kedua netra Yukimura menerawang ke arah langit yang sudah dipenuhi gemintang.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri kunoichi ungu itu, hingga tanpa sadar jemari Ino sudah mengusap pelan puncak kepala Yukimura. Yukimura terkaget saat Ino menelusupkan jemari ke sela-sela rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, Yukimura-sama. Saya yakin Nobuyuki-sama akan mengerti maksud anda karena anda melakukan itu demi klan Sanada." Ino tersenyum.

"Ino ..." Ujar Yukimura setelah Ino mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Ino segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta maaf, "m-maafkan saya, Yukimura-sama ... Saya tidak bermaksud—"

Yukimura tersenyum, "tidak apa, aku senang. Entah mengapa rasanya tadi itu menenangkan sekali. Seperti kembali mendapat kekuatan dari dalam diri."

Kedua pipi Ino merona.

"Ino, sepertinya yang tadi kau katakan itu benar. Aku akan mencoba memberitahu kakakku. Terimakasih sudah memberikanku kekuatan untuk kembali yakin." Yukimura mengecup pelan kening Ino dan lantas berlalu, meninggalkan Ino yang tengah mendidih karena perlakuan majikannya tadi.

Sementara itu, Yukimura yang berjalan menjauhi hutan Ueda tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Ino. Jemarinya merengkuh bibir yang sudah mengecup kening Ino tanpa permisi. Wajahnya mendadak memanas, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga membuatnya sejenak melupakan serangkaian kata yang telah ia persiapkan untuk disampaikan pada kakaknya.

.

 **[03. Back to Ueda]**

.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kakandanya, Yukimura beserta Ino bergabung dengan pasukan Hideyori Toyotomi di Utara. Mereka pun menjalin hubungan baik dengan Hideyori serta dua tangan kanannya yang setia, yakni Kanetsugu Naoe dan Mitsunari Ishida. Cukup lama mereka berdiam bersama pasukan Toyotomi, Yukimura memerintahkan Ino untuk mencari tahu keadaan kastil Ueda. Yukimura menginginkan kabar baik terdengar dari mulut Ino ketika ia kembali ke Utara. Namun sayang, yang Ino sampaikan tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kastil Ueda diserang oleh pasukan Ieyasu Tokugawa. Tokugawa menginginkan kastil Ueda untuk memperluas wilayah mereka. Mereka juga menantang kakakmu untuk berduel dengan salah satu pemimpin mereka, Takadatsu Honda!" Sahut Ino yang terengah karena tergesa berlari dari Ueda demi menyampaikan pesan tersebut pada Yukimura.

"La-lalu, pasukan milik Sanada hanya berjumlah 3000 orang. Kalah jumlah dengan Tokugawa yang memiliki 10.000 pasukan." Lanjut Ino.

Yukimura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal. Ia lantas berlari meninggalkan Ino dan sebelumnya pamit pada kedua tangan kanan Toyotomi lalu bergegas memacu laju kudanya ke Ueda, membawa tombak andalannya. Ino yang khawatir dengan majikannya pun ikut meninggalkan kediamannya, menyusul Yukimura yang berkuda sendiri. Baru saja ia akan keluar gerbang, Kanetsugu Naoe dan Mitsunari Ishida mencegatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ino?" Tanya Kanetsugu khawatir. Ino segera menyampaikan apa yang terjadi pada kastil Ueda hingga membuat Yukimura kembali. Kanetsugu dan Mitsunari saling berpandangan. Kedua tangan kanan Toyotomi itu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ino, ikutlah dengan kami." Mitsunari menarik tangan Ino kembali menghadap Toyotomi untuk menceritakan yang terjadi. Toyotomi beserta pasukannya yang sudah berhutang budi dengan bungsu Sanada itu pun segera menyiapkan pasukan untuk membantu klan Sanada memertahankan kastil Ueda, menyusul Yukimura yang dipastikan sudah akan sampai di Ueda sekitar sepertiga jalan lagi.

.

[ **04.** **Battle With Tokugawa** ]

.

Melihat kakak dan pasukannya tengah kewalahan akibat kalah jumlah dengan pasukan Tokugawa, Yukimura segera bergabung di medan laga. Memertaruhkan nyawa dengan senjata yang ia miliki, berjuang sekuat tenaga menghalau pasukan Tokugawa memasuki area kastil Ueda untuk menghancurkan kastil milik klan Sanada tersebut.

Baku hantam terjadi, bunyi adu senjata terdengar nyaring, bau mesiu akibat senjata api menguar, banyak nyawa terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Begitulah gambaran perang antara Sanada yang memertahanan kastil mereka sekuat tenaga dan Tokugawa yang berniat menghancurkannya dan menjadikan Ueda miliknya.

Nobuyuki sempat putus asa, namun ia masih dapat memertahankan dirinya sendiri dalam duelnya dengan Tadakatsu Honda, sementara Yukimura cukup kewalahan dengan pasukan Tokugawa yang tiada habisnya. Tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras, ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Hampir saja ia tumbang jika saja seseorang tidak menangkapnya.

"Yukimura-sama, anda tidak apa?" Suara lembut itu kembali memberinya kekuatan untuk berdiri.

"Ino ...?" Yukimura terbelalak saat mengetahui Ino tengah bersamanya, membopongnya di medan perang, "bagaimana kau bisa—"

Ino tersenyum, "bala bantuan sudah datang, Yukimura-sama." Di saat bersamaan, Suara khas pemimpin Toyotomi menggelegar kala perang berlangsung, membawa pasukan dengan jumlah berkali lipat lebih banyak dari pasukan Tokugawa dan membantu pasukan Sanada.

Pasukan Tokugawa lantas ciut dan memutuskan untuk mundur dan kembali ke kastil Osaka, tempat mereka bernaung setelah pasukan Tokugawa sudah banyak yang meregang nyawa berikut para pemimpinnya yang sudah kehabisan tenaga. Setelah pasukan Tokugawa sudah benar-benar enyah dari Ueda, Sanada bersaudara itu mengembuskan napas lega. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu antara adik dan kakak.

Nobuyuki tidak menyangka adik semata wayangnya akan kembali ke Ueda dan bertarung bersamanya memertahankan kastil mereka. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengikutsertakan Toyotomi berperang bersama mereka.

Yukimura tersenyum, "bukan aku yang membawa mereka kemari, kak." Ujar Yukimura, "kurasa Ino yang sudah memberitahukan pada tuan Hideyoshi Toyotomi untuk membantu kita. Karena aku berpamitan pada mereka tanpa memberitahu suatu apapun mengenai penyerangan kastil Ueda."

"Saya hanya memberitahu yang terjadi pada tuan Hideyoshi." Ino ber-ojigi dihadapan Sanada bersaudara.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi menginterupsi percakapan mereka, "aku membantu kalian berperang karena Yukimura dan Ino sudah banyak sekali membantu kami memenangkan banyak peperangan. Oleh karena itu, suatu kewajiban bagi kami membantu klan Sanada memertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka."

Sanada bersaudara itu menghaturkan banyak terimakasih pada Toyotomi beserta kedua tangan kanannya. Tidak lupa Ino yang sudah banyak membantu selama menjadi ninja pribadi Yukimura.

Tidak terasa, itulah saat-saat terakhir Ino berkumpul dengan Sanada bersaudara karena tugasnya sebagai ninja pribadi Yukimura Sanada sudah usai dan harus kembali ke Konoha.

.

 **[05. An End]**

.

Ino sudah mengemas perlengkapannya untuk kembali ke Konoha, ia hanya tinggal berpamitan dengan Sanada bersaudara. Ia tidak menyangka, sudah banyak mengalami hal yang tak terduga selama menjadi ninja pribadi seorang Yukimura Sanada, mengabdikan diri dan membantunya dalam peperangan. Baru saja akan keluar dari ruangannya, ia mendapati Yukimura sudah berdiri di depan pintu kala ia membukanya.

"Yukimura-sama ... ada apa?"

Yukimura menggaru tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu berdeham, "kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Tentu Yukimura-sama. Karena tugas saya di sini sudah selesai, saya harus kembali ke Konoha."

Sanada bungsu tersebut menghela napas berat, "kau ... Kau tidak perlu kembali ke Konoha."

"K-kenapa?!" Pekik Ino kaget.

"Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku di sini, mendampingiku. Bukan sebagai ninja pribadiku lagi, tapi menjadi istriku, mendampingiku untuk meneruskan klan Sanada, serta bertarung bersamaku memertahankan kastil ini."

Ino terbengong saat Sanada bungsu ini menyampaikan isi hati padanya, benar-benar tak terduga. Bagaimana bisa seorang Yukimura Sanada meminta untuk menjadikannya istri sementara selama ini tak menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta dari Sanada bungsu tersebut.

"Kau bingung kenapa aku memintamu menjadi istriku, bukan?" Terang Yukimura.

Ino merona, lantas mengangguk tidak dapat berkata. Yukimura terkekeh.

"Sejujurnya, Ino ... Tahukah kau kenapa aku memintamu menjadi ninja pribadiku, bukan ninja lain?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah lama sekali ingin Ino tanyakan pada Yukimura namun ia tidak ingat. Kali ini Yukimura justru mengingatkannya kembali.

"S-saya ... tidak tahu, Yukimura-sama."

"Aku terkesan dengan kemampuan bertarungmu, Ino. Sebelumnya itu yang kurasakan ketika aku memerhatikanmu saat berkunjung ke Konoha bersama kakakku. Kukira kau dapat diandalkan menjadi partnerku saat perang berlangsung. Setidaknya itu yangkupikirkan saat aku memintamu menjadi ninja pribadiku. Tapi lama-kelamaan bersamamu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh ..."

Ino terdiam mendengarkan Yukimura menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku justru begitu nyaman ketika kau bersamaku. Meskipun kau berjarak cukup jauh denganku, mengetahui keberadaanmu saja sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Berbicara denganmu juga sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang lain selain dengan kakakku."

Yukimura melepaskan ikat kepala bersimbol enam koin kebangaan klan Sanada lalu memberikannya pada Ino.

"Karena itu, maukah kau terus berada di sisiku dan membangun klan Sanada bersamaku?" Pinta Yukimura sekali lagi.

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Ino. Salah satu kunoichi kebanggaan Konoha itu lantas memeluk Yukimura tanpa aba-aba.

"Kurasa anda sudah tahu apa jawaban saya, Yukimura-sama."

Yukimura membalas pelukan Ino, "sebuah pelukan belum membuatku mendapat jawabannya. Aku butuh pernyataan langsung darimu." Ino terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Yukimura-sama!"

Yukimura tertawa bahagia, sebuah pijakan untuk membangun kembali klan Sanada bersama kakaknya sudah ada di depan mata. Ia hanya tinggal melangkah. Kali ini tidak hanya melangkah dengan kakaknya, namun juga dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

.

 **[Fin]**


End file.
